Marth's Brawl Story
by The Derpy Derpbender
Summary: Marth Joins SSBB by defeating Mario. Mario gets the wrong first-impression of Marth. Mario holds a very long grudge, which Marth is trying to end.  Pairings  may  include: ZeldaXLink, MarthXSheik, PeachXMario.  don't like, don't read. Enjoy the story! :
1. Joining the Brawl

**Okay. This is my 3rd fanfic. It might not be that great. Flames are welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl.**

**NOTE: Sheik and Zelda are different people in this story.**

Chapter 1: Joining the Brawl

Marth, prince of Altea, was sitting on his throne when all of a sudden, a strong gale started to blow. Marth had to clutch the armrests of the throne he was sitting in to stay upright, and closed his eyes, not wanting anything to fly into them. As fast as it had started, the ferocious wind abruptly stopped. Marth slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He observed that he was in a room, and that there were faint sounds of sword fighting. A girl dressed in pink swiftly opened the door, making him flinch.

"Hello! My name is Princess Peach. And you are Prince Marth of Altea, correct?" Peach asked, her voice full of friendliness. Marth could only nod his head, still comprehending what had happened in the last minute. "W-Why am I here?" he asked. He wasn't very good at socializing; he almost never saw anyone back home. Peach giggled lightly, and responded, "You have been invited to join Super Smash Brothers Brawl. If you choose to join, you will have to battle a competitor. If you lose the match, you go back home. If you win, you are accepted into the brawl. Do you wish to join?" Marth thought for a moment, contemplating whether to agree or not. He spoke softly and slowly, "I-I wish to join. Who am I fighting?" Peach nodded and smiled. "You will be fighting Mario. Just exit this room, and the platform will be there. Good luck!" Marth nodded. "Thank you," he mumbled. Peach smiled. She waved goodbye to Marth and left the room.

Marth stood up, brushed himself off, and walked towards the door. He grabbed the golden doorknob and pulled it towards him. Light flooded his eyes. He blinked, getting used to the lighting, and proceeded to walk forward. He stepped onto the platform, facing a somewhat stout man. He had a brown moustache and wore a red cap with the letter 'M' on his head. So this must be Mario, my opponent. Marth thought. He sheathed his narrow sword. "Marth, prince of Altea, VS. Mario. Ready? GO!" a booming voice yelled through a megaphone.

Mario raced towards Marth, pelting him with fireballs. Marth ducked to the side, dodging the flaming orbs. He then sprang forward and stabbed at the plumber in red. Mario sidestepped, but still got hit in the shoulder with the sword. Mario flung his yellow cape at his opponent, catching the prince in its grasp. The blue swordfighter quickly ducked to get out of the cape and lunged out at Mario, hitting him in the leg. Marth lunged again, this time knocking Mario off the stage in a strong blow. "Marth has won against Mario. He is now accepted into the brawl," the booming voice said.


	2. New Friends

Chapter 2: New Friends

Marth offered to helped Mario up onto the platform by holding out his hand, but Mario scowled at the prince and refused his help. The blue prince just shrugged and leapt off the platform. A cluster of people came over to him. "Nice job, Prince Marth! I'm Ike," One of the brawlers said while reaching out his hand. "Please, Ike, call me Marth," Marth said. He didn't like it when people called him prince Marth. They were all equal in this brawl. He said his thanks and shook Ike's hand. Ike was tall with blue spiky hair that was wrapped around in cloth. He wore a tattered cape, carried around a huge sword tinted with gold, and seemed very friendly.

A man with blonde hair who was wearing an olive-green tunic and an elfy-looking hat stepped forward. "Hey. I'm Link!" the green brawler said happily. Marth smiled and said 'Hi'. "Hi, Marth. I'm Zelda," said a girl in a white and magenta gown. She had auburn hair in a braid, and wore a tiara. Marth thought she was very pretty, but judging by the way Link looked at Zelda, Marth concluded that the Hylian loved Zelda. Maybe I'll get them together, he thought. Marth smiled warmly at Zelda and said "Nice to meet you." This time, an angel in a pure white toga cheerfully walked up. "Hi, Marth! My name's Pit!" the angel said enthusiastically. Marth grinned at his joy. It seemed contagious. "Hi, Pit!" he said.

He didn't know what it was, but he felt that he could socialize with these people easily. They were all nice, well at least the ones that he had met so far. He turned around, only to find Mario staring icily at him. 'Well, all except for Mario,' He corrected. When Marth turned back around, Link grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the door. "Come on! Let's go have lunch!" the cheerful Hylian beckoned. The prince smiled and allowed Link to carry him outside. When the door was closed, Link immediately whispered, "Don't mind Mario. He can be mean sometimes. Wait. Scratch that. He can be mean a lot of times. He holds grudges against the brawlers who beat him easily. Mario always judges people by their first impressions. Right now, he probably thinks you're a stuck-up arrogant prince. But in reality, you're a warm hearted person who is not very good with socializing," Ike, Zelda, and Pit nodded in agreement. Marth smiled. "Thanks, guys," he said sincerely. Link grinned back. "Any time. Although I do think Mario will be holding this grudge for a _long_ time." Everyone chuckled.

They led Marth to the cafeteria. It was pretty loud since everyone was talking. The tables were crowded with brawlers. While Marth was looking around, he spotted a man in green who was wearing a green cap with an 'L' on it. The man noticed his gaze and glared at Marth. The prince looked away. "That's Mario's brother, Luigi," Ike said. "Heh. Figures." Marth muttered. The group laughed.

They all got their food and sat down at a table. "Hey, guys, can you tell me a bit about Mario?" he asked curiously. Ike agreed. "Well, he comes from the Mushroom Kingdom. He is called a hero because he has rescued Princess Peach, the lady who you first met here, multiple times from Bowser, an evil koopa. He and Peach are great friends, and we think they may like each other. I don't see what Peach sees in Mario, though." Marth nodded, taking in the information.

Suddenly, a huge white glove appeared. Silence filled every nook and cranny of the cafeteria. "Smashers," it boomed. "We have a new smasher. He is Prince Marth of Altea. If you see him, please welcome him to the Smash Mansion and introduce yourself." Marth looked nervously at his friends. They laughed. "Who's that guy?" he asked. "He's the Master Hand. He organizes the Brawl," Zelda explained. The group ate their lunch, chattering with each other time to time, Link with Zelda, and Marth with Ike and Pit. When they had finished their lunch, they went to the dorms to show Marth his room. "I'm one of your roommates, Marth!" Link informed him gleefully. Marth, Ike, Pit, Link, and Zelda walked down a hall, then turned right. They stopped at room 119. "Here it is! We'll leave you so you can meet your roommates and get situated. See you at dinner!" Pit said. "Thanks, guys. Bye!" Marth said. They waved goodbye and Ike, Pit, Link, and Zelda left down the hall. Marth took at deep breath, opened the door, and stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

**That's the 2****nd**** Chapter! I hoped you liked it… Please be so kind and review! I need to know if the chapter was good or not and how many people read it. You can also tell me suggestions! Please review!**

**Click**

**The**

**Button!**


	3. Meeting his Roommates

Chapter 3: Meeting his roommates

The room was small but cozy. It had four beds, each in one of the four corners. Each corner had a closet, a bedside table, and a desk. There was a restroom there, too. Three of the beds had stuff on them, so Marth went to the empty bed and put down his small pouch that he always carried around. It had his personal items inside, including a national Altea coin his father had gave him, a photo of him and his parents, a blue tunic, and his journal/sketchbook with a mechanical pencil and an eraser. Marth organized his things, setting them up on the bedside table, in the closet, or on the desk. He hung up the photo of him and his parents, looking at them fondly. He would miss them, but they would understand about the brawl. They always understood things.

When all his things were set up, two people walked into the room. "Are you Prince Marth?" one of them asked. "Please, call me Marth," Marth said as he sighed internally. Why did people always call him Prince Marth? "Okay, Marth. I'm Snake. And this is Lucario," the guy named Snake said, gesturing to a black-and-blue creature. The person known as Lucario waved. "Hi. Nice to meet you," Marth said. Snake and Lucario nodded. "Welcome to Super Smash Brothers Brawl," Lucario said. Marth smiled and thanked him.

"So… What do you want to do?" Snake asked. "We could learn more about each other…" Marth suggested. Lucario and Snake agreed. "Alrighty then. I'm a bomber. I have lots of cool bombs. I like to kill people, but I won't kill anyone at the Smash Mansion because it's against the rules," Snake explained. "I also have a crush on Samus Aran…" He said dreamily, "She's HOT! Just look at that body! Have you met her yet?" Marth looked at Snake strangely for a moment, then said "I haven't met her yet, and are you sure you love her because of who she really is, or do you only love her because of her body?" Snake shrugged. "What's the difference?" he asked. Marth sighed and shook his head. "It seems to me that you just want to use her, and do not love her for who she is. If you want her to love you back, then you'll have to get to know her and become friends with her. Then you will truly love her. You will love her for who she is, not just her body." Marth completed. Snake and Lucario gaped at Marth. They were surprised at how good marth was on giving advice and how much he knew about love. "How do you know all of this stuff?" Lucario asked after moments of silence. Marth only shrugged. "Instinct, I guess," he said. Lucario and Snake gaped some more.


	4. more friends

Chapter 4: More friends

After everyone had taken turns to introduce themselves, they left the dorm to dinner. As Lucario, Snake, and Marth stood in line, a girl walked past them. "That's Samus," Snake whispered. Marth nodded. As he observed Samus, he could understand why snake was obsessed with her. Her face was angular with sharp features, her crystal blue eyes standing out from the rest of her face. Her golden hair was tied into a ponytail stopping at her lower back, and stray strands of hair hung around her beautiful face, making Samus even prettier.

Marth could see why snake thought she was hot. But Samus probably wasn't Marth's type of girl. He preferred less conspicuous girls who were beautiful amazing fighters, had wonderful personalities, and could help solve your problems in life. Luckily, Samus didn't notice Marth was looking at her body, or else she'd beat the crap out of him.

Marth looked around the cafeteria to see which table Ike, Link, Pit, and Zelda were sitting. His eyes glided around the room, resting on his friends. They waved to Marth. He waved back. Besides pit, Ike, Zelda, and Link, there were two other people chatting at the table. One was a yellow mouse-thing and the other was a slim girl with a long braid and a cloth covering her mouth. She looked very agile and was probably a great fighter. After Marth had gotten his food, him, Snake, and Lucario waved goodbye and parted to sit at different tables. When he reached the table and sat down, his friends greeted him. He returned each of their greetings. "Marth, this is Pikachu, an electricity-type Pokémon," Ike said, pointing to the mouse-looking creature. Marth smiled and said 'hi'. "Pika pika!" Pikachu exclaimed. "He said that it's nice to meet you and looks forward to being your friend," Zelda translated. Marth thanked Pikachu. "And this is Sheik," Ike said, pointing to the agile-looking girl. Marth thought she was very pretty. "Hi. Nice to meet you, Marth," she said. "It's nice to meet you too, Sheik," Marth replied. Samus came over to the table. "Hey, guys!" she chirped. "Hey, samus!" they greeted. "Marth, this is samus. Samus, this is Marth," Zelda said. Marth and samus waved to each other. The friends ate their dinner, chattering about various things with each other. After everyone had finished eating, Master Hand came and bid the smashers good night. Everyone headed back to their dorms.


	5. Marth helps Link, Sheik helps Zelda

Chapter 5: Marth helps Link and Sheik helps Zelda

Marth and Link walked through the door. "Link, do you love Zelda?" Marth asked. Link blushed, making his cheeks a rosy red. Marth chuckled. "Ha! I was right!" he exclaimed. "Judging by the way you look at her, I concluded that you love her," Marth explained. Link smiled. "Your conclusion is correct," Link congratulated. "But how will she ever love a lowly peasant like me?" he asked sorrowfully.

-Meanwhile, at Sheik, Zelda, and Samus's room-

After dinner, sheik, Zelda, and Samus walked through their room door. They sat on their beds. "Zelda, do you love link?" sheik inquired. Zelda blushed 20 shades of red. "Well then I guess my assumptions were correct," Sheik mused, "You always stare at him." Zelda's face turned even redder, if humanly possible. She mumbled, "Yes. But I am sure he does not like me back." Sheik smiled evilly under the cloth that covered her lips. She knew Link loved Zelda and Zelda loved Link. She would try to get them together, with the help of someone else, of course. Perhaps she would ask Marth the next day. He seemed like the kind of person who had skills with love and advice. Sheik lay down on her bed and drifted off to sleep, smiling contentedly.


End file.
